<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Protect His Prince by Rinny22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295874">To Protect His Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny22/pseuds/Rinny22'>Rinny22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Ring carnation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny22/pseuds/Rinny22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is a cruel and unforgiven being as two people will Learn there souls were always destined to meet each other, traped in a endless cycle. It's been three years since his awakening of a demon when he meets a mysterious man named Night who for a unknown reason seems to values Rin's life before his own and will go to stream measures to protect  Rin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Night x Rin Okumura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own this characters or the series of Blue Exorcist, all of it belongs to its owner. All I own is the storry so don't steal.</p><p>This is one of my first stories I'm slightly nervous, but hope that it's enjoyable to read and grow to like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The area was filled with smoke as rubeled and Debris  were left from destroyed buildings and the fire around it. Burned corpses lined on the ground some pitch black of nothing left and others as if they were still alive but slowly dying a slow painful fate. A young man layed on the ground blood falling from his stomach and chin as a puddle could be seen beneath him. </p>
<p>Blue colored eyes were slightly opened almost devoted of life as he stared at the sky. <em>Is this how....</em><em>I die...? </em><em>Why.....Yoru I want to see you .again.... </em>These were his last thoughts as his eyes closed, pale skin becoming even paler by the second. Footsteeps were heard in the distance as a figured found the boy. Red eyes widen in shock as the man fell to the ground, cries left him as he picked the lifless body of a innocent being.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"WHY HIM?! ANYONE BUT HIM!!!! WHY GOD WHY MUST YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME? ARE MY SACRIFICES NOT ENOUGH? Damit this child did not deserve such a cruel fate."<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>The man's shoulders trembeled as sobs escaped him, the boys blood stained his own clothes but he could not bring himself to care. His heart was now broken.<strong><br/>
</strong></p>
<p>"I swear to you my beloved Prince I will find you again and when next we meet. I will not repeat the same mistake. I will protect you no matter the cost." As the man said this final words he took a sword from his waist and pierced his chest striking his own heart as he fell to the floor his last thoughts were brief flashes of his life, a smile graced his lips as his body fell to the ground the life leaving him as he held the other in his hands. Who knew fate could be so cruel and this two poor souls would always find echother no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young teen ran trew the streats as he chased after some one or better yet something. The sun had fallen hours ago now night as the stars shined. The boys pale skin was covered in brusses and cuts from a previous fight. He panted as he came to a stop blue colored eyes scanning the alleyway he had ended up in. "Damit! I lost it-gah." After the boy spoke to himself he was slammed to the wall, claws digging into his side as he gritted his teeth. The creature had a strange shape of a ghoul, the teen was fighting back when a sword was stabbed into the demon killing it in a instant as the boy fell to the floor. A man stood their, short black hair moved by the wind as a pair or red colored eyes stared into the other, he walked closer as he wraped his arms around him, a soft wisper leaving his lips. "I found you." The shorter male was confused on why a stranger would be hugging him as the other ran his left hand trew his dark blue hair that was short and always messy. "Hey get off me!" Hands pushed the red eye man away as the bluenette was blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck are you?" The blushing boy asked becoming furious. The raven hair man smirked staring at him with a kind expresion on his face making him confused. "Don't just h-hug people y-you don't even know!" The blue eye boy shouted as he glared at the other who's gaze became sad as he then walked away with out another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stood their confused Watching until the other was gone. "What a strange guy. But why did his touch felt somehow familiar?" He asked himself out load as his phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up as he paled when he saw the caller ID, sighing he answer it. "Rin were are you?!" A frantic voice ask on the other side of the line. "Im fine, had a bit of trouble killing the bastard." He said walking out of the alley he couden't help but wonder it he would encounter the strange man again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long walk he reached an old looking building as he attempted to enter with out making a sound, he was caught by the back of his shirt as he passed the hall to a shaired bedroom. "Rin what the hell were you thinking separating from Shura?" A brunette ask wearing black glasses, emanating a dark aura around him as the boy known as Rin sweat droped nervously. "Umm well she was the one to insist we split up to cover more ground. It wasen't my fault ok." He hoped the explanation would satisfied his brothers annoyance with him and not having to deal with Homework. The taller one let go of his shirt as he gave him a pointed look. "You need to be more responsable. Now about that homework I assigned?" When the topic of homework was brought up Rin groaned his tail unwrapping from his waist, finally being able to free it, the feeling was much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason he shivered after he had ignored the brunette and walked off to the kitchen. It felt as if some one was Watching him, it made him uneasy. Rin glanced to the window but saw no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must have imagined it, but why can’t I shake of this feeling? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. He began to think of the raven with the kind red eyes as his cheeks became red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was hot. No! Stop it even if the guy was hot, he was weird so stop fantasizeing  about stupid dreams!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But suddenly a knocking sound was heard on the window making Rin raise a brow only for him to open his mouth in disbelif by seeing the red eye man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me in, please. I need to tell you something.” The man mouthed for only Rin to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy glared as he opened it but not befor grabing a pan and hitting the raven in the head with it. "Oww that hurt. You didn't have to hurt me." He said rubbing his head as he gazed down at Rin who was glaring, a question forming as he pointed a finger to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you find out we're I live?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my conections, young Prince." Rin's eyes narrowed once he heard the raven speak. "You still haven't remember have you?" He ask as rhe boy stared at him not understanding what the other was asking of him. He gritted his teeth as he accused him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, are you one of Amaimon's pawns? Or we're you sent by Satan?" His voice was hostile at this point as red eyes looked at him, serious as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither I'm in you're side child. My name is Night, I come in order to help. I seek your happiness nothing more." The man calling himself Night said, he stared at Rin who could only stare in amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you really? And I'm not a child." He shouted feeling frustrated, his instinct told him to be wary and not trust him but a part of him some were deep with in him told him otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night chuckled as he spoke. "In due time, it will be reveal and the answers you seek shall be reveal to you. Until then enjoy your silent days for fate is a cruel being." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think im some little kid who dosen't know anything! Is that it?" Rin yelled, a hand found itself atop of his head petting him oh so gently. Night was closer to the boy a smile that this time reached his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be patient, i fear if you were to learn the truth now, you're heart will not handel it well." Rin felt his cheeks flushed while staring at Night. He really didn't pay attention to his words only attempting to know why his heart, skiped a beat at the sight of him smiling. Next thing he knew the raven had stop petting him. He became disapointed when the warmth had left him. A brief flash of a similar hand petting him passed in his mind. Although the hand had seemed smaller in that brief flash but as soon as it had come, it had quickly vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wha…? The hell was that just now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rin cudent comprehend what was going on with him lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? You don't look so well. Maybe you should sit down." Night suggested after Rin had been lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes blinked as he snaped out of it. "Oh n-no its nothing, I'm fine." He answered feeling akward for a unknown reason, the raven did not look convinced but did not press the subject further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyhow i wish for you to see me as a friend not a enemy." With those last words Night departed the same way he had come in. Rin's heart ached for a unaxplain reason as he left the kitchen all thoughts of food abandon in favor of the mysterious man Night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night Rin lay awake in his bed. He had headed to the room after the man had left, he avoided the brunette who was only concerned for the boy. His mood was diffrent and he didn't know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did something happened?" Rin sighed hearing the question he sat up in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yukio have you heard of a guy named Night?" Asking this he looked at the other who was in deep thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be honest i dont know much, except for basic things." He said as the other burst out in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t care! Anything is useful!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know about him? Did something happend?" Yukio ask brows raised at the other boys reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin blushed lightly looking down as he lied. "N-no nothing happend. I just ran into him on the way back. I'm only curious, thats all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen well stay away from that man. He is mystery even to the vatican, all thats known is that he is a demon who has been an exorcist but no one truely knows when exackly he joined the order." Yukio explain as Rin nodded his head understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet either Shura or Mephisto know more about this man. Could I possibly contact him myself? I want to know more about him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>The blunette thought as he alredy was planning to ignore his brother. He knew his brother meant well and was just trying to protect him, but he had to know more about the man. Rin didn't understant the reason why he wanted to see him no matter what. The brief vision of a small hand appeared again as he remember Night's gentle hand upon his head. "Ugh! I'm going to bed!" Rin announced, then layed back on his bed trowing the sheets over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rin? But you have homework." Yukio said in a irratated tone of voice but the other boy ignored him. Sleep had already taken him as his breathing was slower. The brunette sighed but had a soft smile as he said. "Good night Rin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two children layed in a field of flowers as it was the middle of the day. One boys blue eyes were sparkling as he sat up and laughed when the other had sat as well and was petting his head. A smile on his face but then stop as the other looked at him with concern, his smile was replace with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s wrong?" The blunette ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the raven spoke. "Its nothing my prince, I'm simply afraid for when the day you leave me." He said and the other boy let out a cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll never leave you! I want to remain by you're side forever!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin awoke with a sudden startle as he cuden't understant his bisard dream. when he looked at the window he notice it was morning already, with a huff he got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. It was a rare morning as Yukio was still asleep but Rin was awake. "This sucks why me? Whats going on?" He asked himself this multiple times as he left the doorm room, his eyes scaned the area in case he spoted Night. Rin wore the school uniform wich consisted of dark pants, a white shirt with three buttons and a dark blue vest over the shirt with a colerful tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a grandious office Night was standing before a long desk as another man sat on a leather chair, the man had purple short hair as he spore a playful grin on his face. "Oh my you really are fond of Rin if you're this displease with my decition." The purple hair man said as Night glare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mark my words i will not let you force him into becoming a weapon. I will keep him safe from  everything." As soon as these words left Night's mouth the other had a serious look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke sparing him with a warning. "Verry well but do not forget one must not tred lightly as fate can be unpredictical. Make sure you don't let you're emotions control you, it will only lead you into the same path as before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night glared at Mephisto after he finished talking he began to talk in a dark tone of voice. "I will not repeat that ever again. I'm warning you, if you hurt Rin Okumura I will kill you myself." He said before leaving the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your letting your emotions control you." Mephisto said to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Night was angry he knew how the other could be but still it pissed him off to no end. His facial expresion changed as he spotted the boy walking, he smile Sneaking up on him as he grabed his arm dragging him towards him his chest against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey what the hell?" Rin question as he felt the others breath near his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry got exaited by your sight. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind Rin." The Ravens smile turn into a smirk as he hugged the other. Rin blushed as he felt the older male's warmth, but he leaned into his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have some questions for you. I wanted to see you again, i dont get why. Its so strange how im feeling this days." Rin said while Night place his chin atop the younger boys head. "Calm down i promise you it wil make sense soon. Any question you have that i know the an swer to, will gladly tell you." Night's voice had become soft as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand Yukio was speaking to a woman with long blond/red hair tied in a pony tail. "So you're saying the kid met Night?" She ask, the brunette had told her what Rin had said and how demanding he had been with his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that is why i want to keep Rin away from that man." He said while the woman raised a brow. "Yes, that is why i want to keep Rin away from that man." He said while the woman raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s the big deal? Listen if you think he'll get hurt by that man you don't have to worry. Trust me that guy is obsess woth keeping you're brother safe." She explain with a smile as she streched her arms, Yukio on was not so convince. "Stop worrying so much. Rin can handle himself." She added with a smirk as she took out a beer, opening it then taking a large gulp of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really should control you're drinking." Yukio said as she ignored him, no one would take away her drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are still a child who knows nothing at all. But it’s not you’re fault. Father Fujimoto did well in raising , such a sweet child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Night thought as he hugged Rin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You'll tell me what you know?" He asked and the older man nodded his head wich made the boy smile causing the raven to blush lightly. They were now facing each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute." Night stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin blushed bright red, glaring he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m not cute!" Night chuckled raising his arms in surrender, Rin crossed his arms while pouting. “So why are you here?" Rin ask as Night put a finger to his chin in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no big deal had to talk to Mephisto." He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Rin raised a brow in question. " You know the clown?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm a clown? I supose he looks like one." Night said as Rin nodded his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Conflicting Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he gazed into the younger boy, he cupped his cheek a gentle look on his gaze. "Uh why do you care so much about me?" Rin asked as Night chuckled stroking his cheek lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I really need a reason? Well of I'd had to say, you're interesting and like a little brother." Night said as Rin groaned a little annoyed by the older man's answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just messing with me." Night took offense at Rin's words as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm serious I'd love to have a brother as cute as you." Even though his words sounded genuine, they were a lie. Night knew in his heart that was not the reason for why he cared so much for Rin. For some reason he could not tell the boy the truth. Night was sure the boy would break if he told him their connected destiny, he gently ruffled Rin's hair. Rin felt to emberased as he pouted. "You're truly adorable. By the way will you do me a favor?" He ask making the blunette confused but he also narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine but only if you tell me how you even know where I live." Rin spoke letting Night how stubborn he still was over the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night suddenly grab Rin by the waist moving them to the side. The boy let out a yell of surprise as a green hair male now stood were they had once been. The newcomer held a lollipop in his hand as he spoke. "Don't be so mean I just want to play." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Amaimon how are you even here?!" Rin question outraged that the other was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night remain calm while looking at Amaimon. "You never truly killed him. If you wanted to play then you shouldn't hide." He said a smirk forming on his face as he let go of Rin. He took out his sword as large horns, cat ears appeared while his teeth became shaper. Night swing his sword at Amaimon who was able to do he with precise ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin was lost for words at seeing Night's more demonic side but he was not scared but more in shock and fascination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks almost like a cat. Is this his true form.</span>
  </em>
  <span> While Rin was lost in thought he forgot about the danger in a way, that was until he saw red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaimon had a bored expression while dealing kicks to Night eventually sending him flying against a wall. "Oh well guess i'll kill brother." He stated causing the Raven's eyes to widen. Everything else happened in slow motion as Amaimon almost impaled the boy's chest. Rin was I'm shocked as Night jumped in front of him and he heard a cry of pain from the man. The green hair demon had managed to stab Night in the stomach deeply as the male coughed out blood dripping from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NIGHT!!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin let out a scream as the man fell to the ground a deep gash on his stomach as blood fell from it. Rin's eyes were wide in horror at the sight in front of him. He took out his sword in shifting it from its saber as flames sprung from the blade, the flames surrounded his body in their brilliant blue as his ears became longer and teeth sharper while to flames sat atop his head to represent horns with one at the end of his tail as well. "Bastard!!! I'll make sure you burn!" The boy swore glaring at Amaimon while the other still had the same expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you play with me now?" He asked making Rin's glare intensified. Letting out a yell he ran towards him sword in hand swinging it towards his head. Amaimon manage to counter the sword with one hand as he then disappeared out of view. This made Rin clench his teeth in frustration but at the sound of Night grounding in pain Rin quickly put the sword back on its saber hiding it as the blue flames went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly ran back to the other to see the wound healing on its own. Blue orbs observed him in worry while kneeling next to him. "Are you ok?" He question as Night sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I'm fine, don't fret over me young prince." Was Night's respond but Rin did not find it annoying when being call that by the older man for some reason. A warm hand touch his cheek he was a little surprised by Night's action. A gentle smile was on him as he still had his hand upon Rin's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm a-are you sure, you're ok?" Night chuckle hearing Rin ask again and the sincere worry in the tone of his voice. "What's so funny?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing, just the fact that you are concern for my well being is refreshing." Night said  his hand withdrawing from the boy cheek, his anger died replaced with embarrassment looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I be? When you got hurt for me." He whispered. Once Night was able to stand up they both left the area heading towards Rin's dorm room after he had insisted he needed to repay the man. They arrived in silence as Rin led him to the dining room. "Sit." He commanded and to humor him Night obeyed. Rin then moved to the kitchen putting on a apron. He then began to cook some simple omelets. Night watched I'm fascination not knowing the boy had such skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The more I look at him the cuter he becomes. Is he even aware? Well I guess not, but damit he looks to adorable with that apron. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Night thought face becoming red. But he also knew he had witness something similar a very long time ago, for a moment he close his eyes and he could see it as clear as if it had been the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two boys stood on a  grandiose kitchen as one  grabbed the other by the arm. "Wait let me do it." He said as the shorter boy pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do it myself!” The boy said with determination in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The red eye boy had no choice but to sigh. "Fine but I'm in charge of  cutting and you have to follow the recipe." He said strongly making the other boy smile brightly as he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night was brought back to the present by a gentle shake to his shoulder, when he open his eyes he saw Rin next to him. The boy no longer wore the apron and it seemed he had placed a plate of food in front of him. "Sorry guess I doze off. Oh it looks great." Night said making Rin blush slightly as he took a seat next to him to eat as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I did was make omelets no big deal." He responded and behan to eat, he shrugged his shoulders not thinking much of it and took his first bite. Red eyes became wide in surprise at the rich flavors and how wonderful it tasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is delicious!" Night exclaimed as he then began eating at much faster pace. Rin was a bit surprised he doesn't think he has seen some one eat his food so quick. He laughed making Night stared at him with a clear blush on his face. Rin stared back when he felt eyes I'm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your face is red are you sick?" He asked causing Night to look away in response and after a second spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No im fine. I think some rest will do good." Rin hummed in aprobar standing up as he took his hand leading him to his room and making him lay on his bed. He also laid next to him and without realizing it fell asleep in no time. Night gently patted his head as he then embraced him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with me? Compare to me he is still a child. I only protected him for who he usd to be and the promise to him. But is that all?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He let out a sigh and continue with his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I truly want? This child or just make things right? Well for now I will rest with him. How ironic in sleep he looks like a angel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Good night Rin." He whispered before closing his eyes he fell into sleep as well tightening his grip on Rin a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shura walked into the dorm since Rin never showed up to classes and Yukio had told her he left before he had that morning. She walked to the rooms ready to kick the boy. But to her surprise she found him asleep with Night on the bed, a smirk came to her as she took a picture. "Oh Yukio won't get mad if he doesn’t know." She told herself after leaving the dorm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Decitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When morning came Rin felt a warm body next to him. Confused he slowly opened his eyes to find himself facing a chest, Night still slept while having his arms around the boys waist. Rin blushed slightly as he stared up at the older man's face, he couldn't help himself and very softly stroked his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It’s really soft. I wonder if he’s having a good dream? I’ll make him something delicious to eat. Wait a minute…? Why do I care?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rin was having a internal conflict Night's expression change into a sad one making the other stop his internal battle for a moment as he stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.... Please forgive me my beloved prince....No don't cry." Where the few words Rin heard causing his heart to ache for an unexplained reason, he did found the man interesting and had seen a kind side to him. He decided to pat his head the same way he had done for him the first night the older man had enter the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey wake up Umm it's ok it's only a dream." Rin spoke in a soft manner to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time Night woke up and offer a smile that made Rin blush bright red. "Good morning, sorry I didn't intent to stay over until the next day." He said as Rin had stoped his petting as soon as Night had awoke, with red cheeks he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem I mean it was nice not sleeping alone so thanks."  Rin gave him a goofy smile causing Nights eyes to go wide for a moment as he stared at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin then tilted his head not understanding why Night was staring at him for so long. "I apologize it's just for a demon you are very kind." Was Night's explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It  made Rin glare at him, in a way he hated the idea that just because one was a demon that automatically made you evil and have only thoughts of pleasure and chaos. Just as there were good and bad peoples the same could be said about demons. "What's that look for?" "Idiot! You're a good person too. Just cause we're different from others doesn't make us evil!" Rin yelled at him  not believing how dense he seemed on the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man's eyes softened as he spoke. "Why of course, my bad young prince." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey quit calling me that." Rin said with a scowled, it had been annoying him so much hearing those words from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with the way I address you? Also could I have some of those delicious omelets again?" Night questioned while Rin let out a sigh. Getting up he dropped the subject seeing as there would be no convincing the other, making his way to the kitchen he began to make breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap! H-hey Yukio! When you get back....?" He asked panicking at encountering his brother who had just entered back to the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukio had been away on a mission that had lasted all day. After he had awoken a call had come from Mephisto to investigate strange demon sightings in Tokyo. However they had no luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at Rin with suspicion feeling the shorter teen was trying to hide something from him. "Why so shocked? I did let a voice mail letting you know I would arrive today in the morning. Was his explanation while Rin became pale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must have fallen asleep. Shit Night is still in my room. Yukio is gonna kill me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps causing Rin to internally scream at seeing the man now next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Night had gotten curious on why the prince was taking so long so he went out into the hall. Quickly going to Rin's side not liking the panic he saw in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yukio it's not what you think! I asked Night to h-help me with some-something! Yeah it-it was Umm about demon and their tails!" Rin said in a rush attempting to get Yukio to believe his poor excuse for a lie, while Night pondered why he was saying such an obvious lie. The boy stared at him hoping he'd go along with his story. Letting out a sigh he patted Rin's head, something the younger demon was beginning to enjoy as Yukio watched them interact he grew suspicious of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night then whispered in his ear. "It's not nice to lie, Rin." Rin's face got red heart fluttering at having the other say his name so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kinda wish he’d say my name more often.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was the small thought that crossed in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukio became angered by how close Night was being with his brother, proceeding to draw out one of his guns and point it at the man. "Get away from him! What ever you're planning I won't let you harm Rin." Yukio warned hoping for once the other boy would listen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear I would never harm the young prince." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't believe the words of a demon." Yukio was not listening letting his anger get the better of him, as the blue eye boy watch in silence, he walked until he was now in between the two of them. Staring at Yukio in the eyes, speaking in a calm tone filled of authority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do not point a weapon at him. If you wish to harm Yoru, I will not hesitate to strike you down. My business with my knight is none of you’re concern.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were fierce and sharp causing the taller twin shock at his behavior. Realizing what was happening Night quickly hit him on the back of neck, hitting a specific point causing Rin to fall unconscious. He caught him bridal style before addressing Yukio. "Like I was saying I will not harm him. All I want is to ensure his safety. Do not upset the prince any longer Okumura Yukio." He then walked back to the room they had been in laying the boy in the bed, as he prepared to leave a hand grabbed his arm as he looked down. He found Rin still asleep. Letting out a sigh Night sat at the edge of the bed gently stroking his cheek. "You're such a handful young one." He spoke to himself while letting out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again this is just like you. Getting mad in my behalf.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His heart ached longing for something impossible. As he watched him sleep a smile on his face remembering the first time it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had been sparring in the castle courtyard as usual, Yoru had managed to flip the other from under his legs causing him to fall to the ground. "You need to be more quicker on you're reflexes prince." He said while the other scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've told you not to call me that when we're alone." He said causing Yoru to chuckle shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah my bad Kai." This made the boy known as Kai grin while Yoru helped him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is that to hard?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm I just feel as you're knight I should a dress you the proper way." He explain as the other  let out a sigh speaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please you're a dear friend, there's no need for formalities. Besides I don't think a nobles son would be punished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still I think we should be careful." Yoru informed making him nod his head. A couple of other knights saw their interactions not liking it, one was able to hear and marched straight to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you a dress his highness in such a casual way!" The knight demanded causing Kai to frown while Yoru bowed slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course my-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think you are speaking to him in that way? He may a dress in whatever way I allow. Do not get involve in matters that are not of you're concern. Leave now!" He commanded after cutting Yoru in the middle of his sentence, the knight had a horrified look not understanding the boys anger but left. "Serves him right." Kai mumbled under his breath while Yoru raised a brow silently questioning him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that really necessary? I believe you were to harsh upon them." He remarked causing Kai to cross his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" of course it was, those idiots only act that way out of jealousy." He said making the other smile as he patted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I am deeply honor to have a caring friend." Was his response to the prince who blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night was unable to hide the sadness he felt at remembering a fond memory of the two. Gathering Rin into his arms he placed his head atop his head. "Damit guess he was right even if you're name is different you're soul still remains the same. I promise to protect you and that's what I'll do." Night silently bowed before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. No matter how hard he tried, the feelings of his heart could not be ignored. But little did he knew that Rin awoke at that moment and was shock to find the position they were in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their still soft and sweet, just like back then. No what I’m I doing? As much as I want this it’s wrong.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Night pulled away after being pushed off by a now bright red boy. Horror and shock flashed on his face after realizing he had awakened, turning his gaze slightly flustered he spoke. "I must be going now. I apologize for any trouble I caused." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait you're leaving?! At least tell me what the hell that was about!" Rin demanded as Night had walk to the door stopping for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S ENOUGH! Just forget It happen. Good bye for now Okumura Rin." Making sure his tone of voice was harsh and cold leaving afterwards. Rin sat there speechless at the man's sudden behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget....? But how can I....?" He question bringing his fingers to his lips, the sensation still lingering. Rin couden't help but feel a bit sad at how cold Night had been after how nice the man had acted so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Night felt horrible for leaving the way he did but he really didn't want to explain things. Letting out a sigh he decided to go for a long walk to clear his head. "I screw up big time, damn that Mephisto for knowing everything." Night cursed into the air angry at himself. Thinking Rin hated him left a hollow feeling in him, at this rate he would have to keep an eye on him from afar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rin went to school his mind was elsewhere replaying the events of that morning going as far as forgetting all about the food he had been making which Yukio had thrown out, it had burnt in the commotion. Letting out a sigh he tried to wrack his brain for answers blushing slightly at the memory of the man saying his name. "Ugh I'm going crazy." He mumbled while hoping the day would be over, not knowing how to a-sure his friends or brother everything was fine.after classes were over he decided to skip cram school and walk to Mephisto's place. Even though he was weird the man was their guardian so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask him for help, arriving at his office Rin knocked before coming in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rin my boy what brings you here? Anyway you came at the perfect time! I was just about to call for you, I need you to do something." Mephisto  said with a gleam in his eyes wich gave him a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok? What is it?" He quickly ask as to not waist time, but this only gave the other reason to grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here." He said, the boy  not knowing that Mephisto was trying to anger Night for his own amusement fully aware of what had happen and why Rin had come in the first place. Hesitating for a brief moment the teen walked closer a bit surprised when the demon pulled him even closer towards him making the boy feel uneasy at their close proximity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dangerous to let you're guard down around others." Mephisto whispered into his ear. Suddenly there was a sword pressed against his neck. "Aww how wonderful for you to join us Night~." Mephisto's voice Rose and volume adopting a sing song tone as well. Night glared at him while putting away his sword  he grabbed Rin by the arm dragging him along as he left the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin was confused not knowing what to do, his heart beating fast due to the other refusing to let go of his arm. Once they were a few distance away from the office Night let go. Turning around he grab his shoulders staring with a furious gaze. "Did he do something?" He caused Rin to tilt his head in further confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damit Rin answer me! Did he hurt you?" He ask again tone sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm no." The younger answer as Night let out a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, He didn't do anything weird, right?" Rin didn't get why he was worked up but shook his head, explaining what Mephisto had done. Letting go of his shoulders Night came to a realization causing him to groan in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck That bastard he's playing games with us. He knew I was watching." He mumbled to himself before addressing him again. "Young prince be careful around that man." As he started to walk off a hand on his arm stopped him. "Is something wrong?" He ask while Rin remained quiet until he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I like it more when you call me by my name.... Also please don't go away." Night's eyes widen in shock turning around wrapping his arms around him, in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a fool, I caused him pain instead. I have to be more careful for the both of us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Night mentaly berated himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin returned the hug with a small smile thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve felt this before, it’s warm and safe. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this with other’s not even Yukio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a  while later they broke the hug that Rin notice something. "How did you know where I was?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh simple I was keeping an eye on you was his response making Rin blush bright red letting out a yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you've been watching me!!!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. How els am I supposed to protect you." Said Night with a proud look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made him groan crossing his arms in front of his chest. "A normal person wouldn't be proud at that, plus it be consider as stalking." At Rin's remark Night raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Well you're father never seemed to have a problem with it. So it must be a good kind of stalking." The raven hair man said with a smile making the younger one face palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! You knew my old man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why yes, I knew Father Fujimoto such a tragedy his passing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>What the hell did dad</span></em> <em><span>teach him?</span></em><span> Shaking his head he decided it was best not to ask. But before Night could leave, Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek, Night blushed not expecting such an action from him. In turn Rin's face was far more fluster than him. "It's a thank you! Anyway see you tomorrow!" He shouted quickly running towards the dorms. Night was still shocked but happy that his beloved didn't hate him after all. Naking his way to Mephisto's office he glared at the grinning man.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you sometimes." He said to wich Mephisto faked being hurt placing a hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You jest! And after I went through the trouble of helping you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call that help? More like you playing games." Night spoke making the other laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is entertaining watching you lose you're cool over the boy. I swear you haven't changed." Mephisto teased but then got serious. "Now I'm sure you did not come all this way just to glare at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At those words the red eye man clear his throat before starting to speak. "Correct, I came here because I would like to propose something. About our earlier conversation, I'd like to be as close to the prince. Therefore I accept your damn game of pretending to be a student." A grin spread out through his face wider than the previous one as his eyes sparkle with mischief clapping his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent! With you there I'm sure the boy will learn things eventually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at him, Night had a bad feeling knowing he was up to something. But kept quiet for now, at least he'd be able to protect Rin better this way. Remembering how the boy had parted earlier made him smile softly to himself. Not wanting to be in Mephisto's presence anymore he left. Brow raising as a message was sentt to his phone, checking it the sender was unknown and there was just one sentence:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The time is near, beware of the angel.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An angel? What could that mean?" Night ask out loud puzzled by the message. Deciding it would be best to rest he headed home. The male was staying in a small apartment, Night took a quick bath and then lay on his bed. He felt joy over take him as he touched his cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Becoming closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rin couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he'd given Night, a goofy smile on his face as he worked on his homework. The image of Night's satisfaction brought butterflies to his stomach, tail wagging happily behind him but he stopped himself from thinking further about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip man! I’m not some school girl having a silly crush on a guy I barely know. That kiss was simply a thanks. Yeah that’s it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Having cleared his head somewhat he focused on the task in front of him. After a minute or two he gave up unable to concentrate enough to understant his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he sat on his class desk scowling after being scolded for skipping school the previous day, he could listen to the chattering of some girls about a new transfer student. Not caring he does his best to ignore them, feeling his phone vibrate he took it out. Class wouldn't start yet so the boy thought it wouldn't do any harm to check: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning, it’s Night in case you were confused. Oh how I got you’re number? Mephisto gave it to me”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sent at 07:48</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t know why you feel the need to be sneaky in order to get what you want. You could had easily asked me. We should train sometime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sent at 07:55 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that the teacher enter made him put away the phone, he completely tuned out the chatter once again not realizing a pair of red orbs staring at him from the front of the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night had to go all over town earlier that morning getting different anime merchandise for the demon of time and space, so he could make sure to end in the same class as the young prince. The message from the previous night had him a bit worried. He wasn't sure what it was but he would make sure to keep an eye on Rin. After his brief introduction, the raven hair male had asked to sit next to the blue eye boy. "Are you always day dreaming young prince?" Night asked with a smirk, the boys face turn a nice shade of red, eyes wide filled with shock but happiness at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha? Why? How?" Was all Rin managed feeling like his brain had been fried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night chuckled at his reaction finding the boy  very adorable. As the teacher began the lesson the red eye man whispered to the other as to not be heard. "I thought Mephisto would have told you, I wanted to see how school life is so he helped me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait he helped you? And here I thought you hated him or something, but I'm glad to see you're doing better." Rin said averting his gaze in order to hide his slightly redden cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my young prince we're you worried about me? It warms my heart to know, however there's no need for concern I've already fully healed. All I needed was a days rest." He gave his explanation with a bright smile, Rin quickly glanced at him pleased to see the older demon in higher spirits than the previous day. For some reason he hadn't liked it when they had fought,, it had left a bad taste for some reason, he couldn't wrapp his brain around it. On top of that the weird dreams he kept having starting happening more often than before. Sometimes he could remember what it was about but other times it only left him with a dull ache and lingering feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Night asked after seeing the younger boy being trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Rin said looking down at a book on his desk, knowing the conversation was over the red man dropped it and began to pay attention to the lesson. He found himself enjoying the class to the point he was taking notes. Rin on the other hand was not paying attention, instead he kept glancing at Night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He seems to be enjoying himself. Well I guess demons don’t experience such things as school, but  I have this feeling he just likes being around me. It’s weird however I son’t mind it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rin, if you keep spacing out you'll be in trouble." Night whispered once more, it managed to snap the other out of his thoughts. Blushing bright red he straighten up trying to listen to the boring lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once lunch came Rin turned towards the other male. "Umm wanna have lunch together?" He asked while feeling nervous, Night chuckled while observing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? Then yes, I would be honored." Was his response, this made Rin smile, although the boy found it strange having someone speak to him in a formal way at times he found it adorable. They both went to a area of the school that had a fountain, Rin took out his bento box but stared at the other, raising a brow he asked. "Dude aren't you gonna eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man shook his head. "Ah usually I do not eat that many meals, but it's fine please enjoy yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin did not liked his answer at all with a glare he stared at Night in the eyes. "What do you mean you hardly eat! There's no way that's healthy, we're sharing this." He stated, Night tried to protest however he didn't let him already determined for the other to start taking better care of himself. "Also from now on I'm making you lunches every day." He said causing the other to laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright as you wish, it seemes you are very determined. Rin thank you it's sweet of you to care for others the way you do. However in return for such delicious meals you must at least let me take you out on a date." Night propose smirking while Rin became as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn he’s still so cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Night thought while the blue eye boy try not to panic over his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>A d-date?!</b>
  <span> Umm well if that's what you want...." He said looking elsewhere than at the older male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you my prince." Night said taking Rin's hand and planting a kiss on the back of it. The action made the youngers ears to become as red as his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway let's eat." He shouted wanting to change the subject as he opened the box revealing a delicious meal of rice, tsukiyami and a few vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You only have one pair of chopsticks, correct? Do you wish for me too feed you?" Night asked in amusement at how much his precious prince was flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no. I was thinking we take turns using the chopsticks to takes bites. Or do you want me to feed you?" Rin said then being surprised when seeing the older male blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait is he blushing? Would he lime it that much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He took a bit of the food and after making sure the food wouldn't fall he said, "Night say AH." The other was more shocked that he was actually doing what he suggested while teasing him, he opened his mouth while still blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t help but notice when he smiles, it makes him appear softer. It suits him better, I wish he’d smile more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to being distracted with his smile and thought, Rin didn't noticed the other taking the chopsticks from him and feeding him some of the food, unfortunately he noticed to late having no choice to swallow it. "WHA? Hey no fair!" Rin said while pouting wich made Night burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknown to them a figure watched the pair from the shadows, a dark hood hid their face but clear white wings could be seen on their back, green colored orbs glared at Night tense posture as they suddenly smirked. "This time you will be mine no matter the cost, that knight of you'rs will fall once and for all. So enjoy these days of bliss young one." The figure spoke with malice behind their words leaping into the air before glancing at them one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He should make up his mind soon before their torn apart again. I'd hate having to watch that pass all over again, I wonder will he give into his desires or will he let him go? Regardless of the outcome, it will sure to be a show." Spoke out loud the demon of time and space while sitting at his office. A smirk on is face while staring at his new collection.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>